<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i met your eyes, i instantly knew you were the one by crystalight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043286">when i met your eyes, i instantly knew you were the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalight/pseuds/crystalight'>crystalight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Established Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT5, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, blonde taehyun, well thats it i think, what else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalight/pseuds/crystalight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonjun, 23 desperate to find his soulmate. taehyun, 20 is madly in love with someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1 desprateness and a sudden encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i promise it isn't as angsty as it sounds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say that everyone has a person they’re destined to be with. May it be a friend or something more. Someone who you’ll hold dear, someone who you’ll automatically click with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, not everyone is able to meet their soulmate. Because maybe they found someone else or no matter what the universe tells them that they are destined… maybe they aren’t. maybe they weren’t as destined as they’ve been told.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighs hearing beomgyu go on about how he met Kai, his soulmate. It’s the 10</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> time yeonjun has heard the story of how thrilling and exciting it is to meet your soulmate. How you’ll feel so many emotions all at once. Yeonjun wants that too, he wants to feel the surge of emotions. he wants to feel this so-called overwhelming sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighs again and this time beomgyu stopped his endless rambling and stares at yeonjun. “why do you keep on sighing. I swear to god you must’ve contributed at least 15% of carbon dioxide.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolls his eyes “Please I’m tired of you going on and on about how you met your soulmate.” “You are just jealous cause you haven’t met yours yet.” What beomgyu said was the truth it hit too close to home and yeonjun feels a sting. “see judging from your face I am right.” Yeonjun sits down in the middle of the field and beomgyu sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looks at the blue sky, it was a bright day. Nice weather with the flowers in full bloom, but for him, it feels empty. There’s something.. no someone missing. Someone to fill the hole in his heart. To make him feel complete.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you think I’ll meet my soulmate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but what if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“my gut tells me so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looks down and beomgyu slings his arm around yeonjun’s shoulder. “don’t beat yourself up for this. Stop thinking negatively and believe you’ll meet them soon.” Yeonjun offered a small smile and a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ll meet them soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sat on his bed. He was at his dorm in which he lives alone. He looks around, it was big and spacious but empty. Everything that yeonjun lays his eyes upon feels empty no thrill nor any feeling of completeness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s 23 now, 2 more years till he graduates college and gets out of this hell hole. But, it’s been 5 years since he turned 18.. the age where you find your soulmate. At this point he feels hopeless, some people may say that he is rushing there’s all the time in the world but he is yeonjun and he is impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun wakes up one morning, frantic and in a hurry. He woke up late for his first class which starts in 10 minutes. He gets up in a hurry brushing his teeth while combing his hair. He doesn’t have time to take a shower anymore. He looks at himself in the mirror. Blue orbs staring back at him. He pauses, they say that.. you were born with a one of a kind color in your eyes. And when you touch your soulmate the color of your eyes will mix into a beautiful shade.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mind suddenly wonders where his soulmate is and why he hasn’t met them yet. He wonders what color his soulmate’s eyes are. Would it be as beautiful as looking up in the starry sky?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost in his thoughts that when he snapped out of it class was already starting. His phone rings and he picks it up while rushing through the dorm. “Yeonjun! Where the fck are you?” Yeonjun rolls his eyes and hurries to put in his shoes. “Soobin I’m older than you shut up, and I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“older pft anyways hurry up, prof is running late too but you better get your ass here cause you don’t wanna be late for his class.” Yeonjun slings his bag in his shoulder and hurries off “okay okay bye I’ll be there soon.” He picks up his pace and dashed to school that isn’t really far from the dorm. He gets there in about 7 minutes and enters the class. Hair a mess and clothes rumpled up. What a great start to his day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was now heading back to his dorm, he enters the building eyes cast down on his phone. He bumps into a guy, a little shorter than him hair bleached into a bright blonde. He was wearing sunglasses and a mask while carrying some luggage. From his guess a newly moved in student. The stranger picks up the fallen phone that he failed to notice. To occupied in looking at this boy with blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“uh sorry for that here’s your phone, it fell.” Wow, his voice was like honey. It was so smooth and sweet. Yeonjun stared up and down to the boy’s outstretched hand and back to his face that’s covered. “O-oh.. thank you.” He grabs the phone from the boy’s grasp and for a brief moment.. their fingers touch. A contact so short yet yeonjun felt himself shiver. He didn’t know what happened, maybe it’s a gust of wind. A breeze that can bring shivers to his spine. Maybe it’s because winter is soon to take place and the night gets colder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde boy carried on with his luggage without a word. He disappears in a hallway and yeonjun walks back to his dorm. Failing to notice the change of shade in his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2 a mix of purple and blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun wakes up the next day, it was his free day. No classes but he needs to catch up on some homework that he has failed to do. He gets up and takes his time in the shower. Letting the warm water relax his tense muscles. After his 20-minute bath, he gets out of the shower. Now facing the mirror that is above his sink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at himself and takes his toothbrush when he pauses. The sudden realization hits him and he looks back up in the mirror. Eyes wide open to see a rim of purple surrounding his blue eyes in a fading manner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘what the fuck????? Am I seeing this right what the fuck.” He goes out of his bathroom and hurries to put on clothes and calls beomgyu his ‘best friend’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu fuck what the fuck i-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“speak clearly I can’t understand you hyung”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i..my eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no I mean it's purple no wait blue I mean no a mix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh? Wait.. you mean to tell me..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no shit I’m coming over in 5.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu drops the call and yeonjun dragged his fingers through his hair. How the fuck and who is his soulmate. He never checks his reflection in the mirror only when he was at home. Was it yesterday? But he was in such a daze running around trying to complete some of his papers. It could be anyone. He met a lot of people. And how can he not feel the said rush of emotions? was it because he was so stressed that he dismissed it into a feeling of rush and adrenaline? He shakes his head raking up his brain trying to remember the events yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu barged into his dorm. He gave him his spare key so maybe that’s how he got in without knocking. “Holy shit your eyes..” Beomgyu looks at him jaws dropped. He comes closer to yeonjun and examines his eyes. “wow..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“your soulmate must have beautiful eyes.. purple eyes??? Wow,” yeonjun groans and throws himself on his bed. “The thing is I don’t know who my soulmate is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s a you problem” yeonjun glares at him “you are no absolute help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thanks” yeonjun groans again “I’m so stupid how come I didn’t notice it” yeonjun slaps himself chanting stupid over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well look at the bright side, you just have to look for someone with the same eyes as you, and boom! Soulmates” beomgyu was right that would be a great way to find his soulmate.. but he can’t just approach a stranger and look at them dead in the eyes just to see if they’re his soulmate. Yeonjun once again groans. How in the hell will he be able to spot his soulmate again?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so short im sorry lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3 blonde boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re telling me.. that you found your soulmate.. but you don’t know who they are?” soobin says into which yeonjun nodded. “well that’s stupid.” “Kai I'm older than you.” “Yeah but still stupid.” “I- come here you brat.” Kai pokes his tongue out and ran yeonjun on his tail screaming. “Kamal you better run I'm gonna end you once I get my hands on you!” soobin and beomgyu watch the scene unfold in front of them. Laughing as yeonjun eventually caught up with kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hyung! Kai’s childhood friend just moved yesterday.” “isn’t it a bit too late in the semester already?” beomgyu nodded, “ well I don’t know but the school still accepted him. He’s in the same year as me and kai.” “Ohh, does he live in the dorms?” beomgyu pounders and hummed “I think he does. If I remember correctly…”</p><p> </p><p>The pair went back to the table sweating and [anting from all the running they did. Beomgyu reached out to give his boyfriend a water bottle, “Where’s mine?” beomgyu stuck his tongue out “get your own” yeonjun grumbles and takes his bag, taking out his tumbler filled with water. Yeonjun takes a big gulp hydrating himself especially after that semi like exercise. “So huening when will we meet this childhood friend of yours?” Soobin asks and the said male beams and claps his hands excitedly. “Oh, that’s right! You guys need should meet my other friend besides you guys!” “didn’t know you were able to make other friends than us.” Yeonjun says and hueningkai looks at him in disbelief “excuse you? This friend of mine has been my friend since diapers. Before yall even came” huening says rolling his eyes. Beomgyu runs his hand on his boyfriend’s hair that suites the younger, relaxing on his touch. Beomgyu smiles in affection staring at hueningkai’s eyes seemingly lost in their own little world. That’s until yeonjun made gagging noises beside them, “if yall wanna be lovey-dovey go someplace else.” He says clicking his tongue. Hueningkai smacks his arm “oh shut up hyung! You are just single and bitter. Gotta say that doesn’t make a great combo.” Beomgyu pulls his boyfriend closer “just don’t mind him baby, at least we’re cute.” Yeonjun scoffs “soobin! They're being mean!” yeonjun pouts and soobin looks at him “eh deserved.” Yeonjun's face morphed in an offended face, pointing his hand on himself. “I hate yall for real.” The others just simply ignored him, the lovers busy flirting in their own world and soobin minding his business and playing some sort of mobile game. Yeonjun sat there bored, nothing better to do. He looks at the distance seeing some students wandering around. He sighs gaze shifting around when something caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>A boy with a mop of blonde hair, walking to enter their admin building. He recalls the night before. Bumping to the said boy who was just about to move in the dorms. “Yah hyung!” Yeonjun snapped his gaze back to the boy beside him. “oh what is it kai?” “oh, I said we are gonna go now, we still have classes in a few.” Yeonjun nodded “what about you bin?” the said boy also stands up “I need to head to the library I still have a paper to finish.” Yeonjun hums “okay bye guys see ya’ll later” the others waved him goodbye and separated ways.</p><p> </p><p>Now yeonjun is all alone nothing to do or anything to keep him entertained. Yeonjun decided to just leave and wander around. He enters the admin building, the same building where the blonde boy went to. The offices weren’t that busy, just some people here and there waiting for their scheduled appointments and some students just chilling at the chairs for the air conditioning. He walks further into the building and he spots the blonde boy.</p><p> </p><p>There's something, something inside him that makes him want to say hi to the said boy. The question is why? He was a mere stranger, someone he met by accident. A brief encounter yet he wants something, a yearning inside him. An emotion he can't phantom.. but against that, he walks forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so thats chapter 3 my twt: @fltryjsb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4 missed chances and stupid questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun walks forward, ready to talk to the blonde male. But he halts, taehyun was invited in the teacher’s office and the door closed shut.</p><p> </p><p><em>So much for wanting to talk to the boy again</em>. He just turns on his heel and walks away, deciding to just join soobin in the library.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>He looks around the library, spotting the blueberry haired boy. He was easy to spot, with blue hair and a tall figure, who would even miss him? He walks to the younger boy’s table, he takes a seat right in front of the tall dimpled male yet soobin didn’t even notice him. The male was too focused on reading the book face buried in it while also taking down some notes.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun clears his throat in a semi loud manner which made soobin jump from his seat. “Aish you startled me hyung!” soobin whisper shouts trying his best to stay quiet as to not get kicked out of the library. “what are you even doing here?” soobin says as he gets back to reading and jolting down notes. “I'm so bored, got nothing better to do. I have no one else to annoy” yeonjun says whining “okay so why me? Go annoy somebody else that is not me.” yeonjun whines again “but wheres the fun in that? And I don’t wanna annoy the others” soobin clicks his tongue, “just say you don’t have other friends and go.” Yeonjun glares at him “yah!” he says in a loud voice which earned them stares from other students and even the librarian who’s squinting her eyes at them. “shh!” soobin says and he mutters a quiet sorry, bowing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He smacks yeonjun’s arm “you better be quiet! I need to work on this paper and I don’t wanna get kicked out of the library!” yeonjun raised his hands in defeat and mutters an okay. Soobin came back to his work that he was doing and yeonjun slumps on his seat. Yeonjun takes his phone out of the pocket of his bag and mindlessly scrolls through it. He throws his phone on the table bored already. “hey soobin, psst soobin.. yah soobin!” “what?!” “If you drop soap on the floor... is the soap dirty or is the floor clean?” soobin glares at him hard and decides to return to reading.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun unsatisfied decides to annoy the latter more. “soobin.. pst bin! Choi soobin!” soobin glares at him again “what the fuck is it hyung?! This better be worth my attention.” Yeonjun smiles, “how many chickens do you think it takes to be able to kill a lion?” “If I was a lion staring at your face is enough to bring instant death.” Yeonjun gasps dramatically “Yah! Choi soobin!” yeonjun says loudly and the whole library once again shifts their attention to their table. Rom the corner of soobin’s eyes he sees the librarian walking towards them. A scowl on plastered on her face. “ah fuck..” soobin mutters under his breathe ducking his head down and closing his eyes. “Excuse me boys you are disrupting the whole library. I let you go the first time but you two better leave now If you’ll continue making these disruptions.” Soobin sighs packing his bags, both of them stood up and bowed. Soobin muttered a small sorry and they exited the library.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of the place, soobin slaps yeonjun’s arm over and over again. “yah! Yah! That hurts!” “deserved! You got us kicked out! I swear to god choi yeonjun-“ “not my fault you offended my beautiful face.” Soobin glares at him annoyed and stomp off quickly, leaving yeonjun behind. Right at that moment beomgyu and hueningkai went to yeonjun. The two may be from two separate grades but that doesn’t stop them from being clingy to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“where’s soobin Hyung?” beomgyu asks “well uh we got kicked out of the library… so he went off..”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu shakes his head and kai just laughs.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao istg this is a taejun fic&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>